ShadowHunters
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Yugi Moto es un nephilim, Yami es un brujo. Ninguno de los dos sabe lo suficiente del otro más allá de haberse conocido en una emergencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas. Depende de la hora en que me lean.**

 **Esto no es un fic taaaaan largo (o eso quiero creer). Aquellos que hayan leído "The Mortal Instruments (o Cazadores de Sombras como nos vino su traducción) encontraran que es d _emasiado_ parecido en lo que es el Malec pero quiero decir que, más allá de que me inspiré en esta hermosa relación homosexual de Cassandra, no tiene mucho que ver realmente, estoy más que inspirada en ella, sí, porque acabo de terminar de leer lo que es Ciudad del Fuego Celestial (o CoHF como me gusta decirle).**

 **Quiero decir que traigo una enorme resaca literaria por eso, créanme que es terriblemente adictivo que lo terminé casi en 3 días en general. Lo amé, con locura. Deberían leerse la saga, es bastante genial y se comprendería un poco más. Aquellos que lo leyeran ya, ¿un PM para hablar de lo que gustó y no gustó de la saga? Porque tengo muchas cosas que desprecié sin ofender a los fancs del Clace.**

 **En fin, mucha charla.**

* * *

Yugi miró el apartamento delante de él. Estaba demasiado nervioso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Todo lo que pensaba le resultaba estúpido hasta cierto punto. ¿Por qué regresar a ese lugar? Nada tenía sentido.

Estuvo a punto de abandonar el departamento cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al dueño en un estado bastante… _peculiar_. Ahogó su respiración con tal de no soltar ningún jadeo de sorpresa, tampoco mostrar todo el interés que poseía.

Apartó la mirada, peleando contra su cuerpo con tal de no ponerse colorado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el otro, con un tono bastante amable.

Yugi se obligó a verle a los ojos, encontrando un par de ojos muy parecidos a los propios, en cuanto al color, quería aclarar. Jugó con sus dedos llenos de cicatrices de antiguas peleas, aquel hombre le había curado de la última, cuando los médicos lo habían dado por muerto debido a la mordida e infección por demonio.

—Yo… quería darte las gracias —respondió. El otro se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja en curiosidad—. Tú… salvaste mi vida antes… Quisiera saber si hay… si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…

—Me gustaría que pasaras y hablamos de eso, no deberías estar aquí, afuera me refiero —le guiñó el ojo, causando más nerviosismo en el joven. Este asintió apenado mientras el otro le permitía pasar. Con timidez se sentó en el sofá, al borde del mismo, listo para moverse en caso de que no fuera aceptado y quedarse de pie.

El dueño del lugar lo vio, no parecía cómodo en sí mismo. Como si su piel le fuera extraña y deseara estar en la de alguien más.

—Deberías calmarte, no haré que demonios ni nada aparezca para comerte —dijo, acercándose a este. Eso pareció ponerle más tenso—. Tranquilo, no pasará nada. Juro que me mantendré alejado si así te sientes mejor.

Yugi asintió lento, como no deseando eso. Miró hacia abajo, su suéter azul le cubría perfectamente cada una de sus Marcas, no debería haberlas ocultado en primer lugar, no se avergonzaba de ellas porque hacían que él fuera él, lo que por nacimiento era pero… ahí estaba el problema, no había usado su poca magia para ocultarse por lo que, un chico de poco más de dieciséis con apariencia de unos diez, sería alarmante para los humanos.

—¿Deseas algo? —preguntó, moviendo las manos—. ¿Un vaso de agua? ¿Café?

—Café está bien —dijo el muchacho con rapidez.

El dueño del lugar apareció dos vasos de café, causando dudas en el joven. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Lo había _robado_? Al parecer, a este no le importó y solo le tendió uno, bebiendo un poco del propio. Apareció una silla, sentándose para poder saber un poco más del joven.

—¿Y?

—Yo… bueno, gracias por salvarme la vida aunque no recuerde mucho… creo que entiendes mi falta de memoria —trató de decir—. Bueno... también vine por lo del otro día…

Eso interesó al brujo, sonriendo de lado. Recordaba haberlo invitado antes, cuando se había colado a su fiesta dada por una estúpida razón, solo por el querer darla. Sus amigos se habían creído mucho cuando dio el halago, logrando confundirlo. Había sido a ese muchacho que ocultaba todas sus Marcas en ese viejo, descosido y sucio suéter. Debía regalarle ropa.

—¿Por lo de la cita? —preguntó con curiosidad, logrando su objetivo. Ponerle un rubor en sus mejillas. Este asintió, despacio—. ¿Por qué a un Hijo de nephilim le interesaría salir con un Hijo de Lilith?

—Me agradas —respondió con simplicidad, apretando sus manos contra el pantalón, retorciéndolo con sus largos dedos. Le había costado decirlo—. ¿Cómo puedo llamarte?

—Yami —respondió el brujo, acercándose a paso lento hasta colocarse a su lado, de pie—. Puedes llamarme así.

Yugi asintió lento, dudando. Eso le era extraño, no había tratado con nadie que no fueran sus amigos y familia, claro, descontando a los demonios. Esos seres que no se tratan, simplemente se combaten hasta lograr que regresen al Infierno.

—Bien, Yami —respondió Yugi, levantándose con rapidez, apenas había tocado el café que le habían invitado—. Debo regresar a casa —respondió. Se movió con una rapidez inhumana hasta llegar a la puerta—. Gracias nuevamente por salvarme la vida…

No terminó, vio al brujo muy cerca de él, muy pegado a su cuerpo. Podía oler el sándalo impregnado en la piel contraria, además de estar demasiado atraído por esos ojos del mismo color que los propios pero diferentes, jóvenes y ancianos a la vez, había vivido por mucho tiempo. No era desconocido para él, los brujos tendían a vivir mucho tiempo. Inmortales.

 _Demonios_ , pensó el joven nephilim. Trató de empujarlo un poco, para respirar con calma, para evadir todo pensamiento extraño que había comenzado a tener desde que despertara, entre la inconsciencia y consciencia, un beso robado.

—Deberías ser sincero contigo mismo —dijo, acercando ambas bocas. Sentían el aliento del otro combinarse. Había química, como había pasado en aquella fiesta pasada, donde se había colado. No pasaba mucho tiempo desde esa fiesta, la razón de que entrara fue obra de sus amigos. Ni ellos sabían sobre su _gusto_ particular en cuanto a pareja—. Ser tú mismo, no tener más miedo.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió. Inhaló con fuerza, tratando de apartarlo con ligereza. Abrió la boca para continuar con sus excusas pero no habló, no pudo cuando el hombre delante de él lo besó. Los huesos de Yugi, reforzados naturalmente debido a su condición de nephilim, temblaron, volviéndose mantequilla. Si no fuera por esos brazos que le sujetaban por la cadera, habría caído irremediablemente al suelo, llevándose a Yami con él.

Cerró los ojos, correspondiendo ese beso. El brujo le pegó lo más posible a su cuerpo, jalándole de las cintas del cinturón, sintiendo esas manos acariciarle los brazos. Yugi parecía disfrutarlo cada vez más, dejándose llevar. Metió las manos debajo de la camisa del brujo, logrando que se tensara en sorpresa. Poco después, Yami se relajó.

El nephilim sintió cómo él le abandonaba la boca para sentir sus labios en la garganta, en ese punto donde él creía que se conectaba con sus piernas, eran gelatinas y estuvo por sentir que esos brazos no iban a aguantarle y caerían irremediablemente. Sin embargo, Yami le abandonó con los ojos brillando al igual que los labios.

—Deberías ser tú mismo —volvió a decir. Yugi tragó con fuerza—. No que andes como esos homosexuales que andan de plumas y lentejuelas pero deberías aceptar quién eres. Ser gay no es malo.

—Yo…

—Por ahora —el brujo se acercó apoyó contra la pared, moviendo sus manos para que unas chispas rojas salieran de sus manos, abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba en su cara—. Deberías regresar al instituto.

—¿Puedo volver? —preguntó, todavía sintiéndose embobado por esa experta boca. No le molestaría repetirlo nuevamente—. ¿Una cita tal vez?

Eso logró congelar a ambos. ¿El mortal había dicho eso? Con rapidez cubrió la boca, sintiendo la cara arder con rapidez en pena. Debería ser distinto, sentir cierto tipo de rechazo hacia el brujo que tenía delante, ser como otros de su especie, tal vez un poco de empatía pero… ¿ _eso_?

Yami vio lo adorable que era ese niño. Tendría los dieciocho años, recordaba cuando todavía estaba en el vientre de la madre de este, poco le importaba, la apariencia era la de un niño. Era muy distinto. Sabía que pelearía con todo en caso de ser necesario, tenía la sangre nephilim, era llamado por la batalla contra demonios. Pero en lo personal…

—El viernes por la noche, cerca de las siete —respondió, con una sonrisa.

Yugi asintió, bastante avergonzado todavía. Avanzó a paso lento, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta. Dio unos cuantos pasos antes de regresar y estamparle otro beso a Yami, quien se sorprendió de eso. No lo creía capaz.

—El viernes, más te vale no tratar de huir —susurró como una amenaza. Luego, se fue corriendo, dejando a un confundido Yami, quien rio con ternura. Cerró lentamente la puerta, dirigiéndose hasta su mini—bar. Tomó una botella al azar de las que tenía y se sirvió un poco.

* * *

Yugi corría con todo lo que sus piernas le dejaban, sintiendo la lluvia pegarle en el rostro. Sonreía como idiota, poco le importaba la fuerza con la que el agua le pegaba. Estaba contento. ¡Tenía su primera cita! ¡Con tremendo personaje!

Se detuvo de inmediato, pálido. No había pensado seriamente cuando le propuso salir, el viernes por la tarde, casi noche. Debía buscar una forma en que Jonouichi, Honda y Anzu se entretuvieran, lo vigilaban mucho desde que se recuperarse de la picadura de demonio. Con muchísima dificultad había salido del instituto para escaparse y agradecerle al _Gran Brujo_ su ayuda.

Mordió su labio inferior, saboreándolo todavía. ¿Era posible volverse adicto a ese tipo de contacto? Estaba emocionado, su cabeza daba vueltas, mareado. Buscó un refugio temporal donde pasar el tiempo hasta aclararse. Pensaba con rapidez las distintas excusas para no tener que memorizar tres de ellas, necesitaba una convincente a Anzu debido a que Jonouichi y Honda eran bastante tontos de alguna manera, fáciles de engañar. Hasta ese momento, logró esconder su sexualidad incluso de ellos, nadie sabía de su gusto hacia los hombres. Yami era el único hasta ese momento. Alzó la mirada, bastante preocupado.

Entrenaría con los tres un rato ese día, luego encontraría algo con tal de escabullirse.

Tragó con fuerza, regresando su carrera hasta llegar a su hogar, entrando en él de manera brusca, empapado. Su ropa chorreaba agua, dejando un charco enorme en el suelo donde estaba parado. Llevó sus manos a las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Oyó pasos y alguien que se detenía justo enfrente, toalla limpia en mano.

—Pudiste quedarte allá hasta que pasara la lluvia —recibió como saludo. Yugi levantó la mirada, algo cansado de eso. Frunció el ceño, si se quedaba, algo más hubiera pasado y no pisaría el lugar hasta el día siguiente. Porque _intuía_ que si así había sido su primer beso y detenido solo por una fuerza mayor, no quería saber cómo sería si se hubiera quedado.

—No realmente —respondió con lentitud, recibiendo de Honda una toalla, colocándosela para que absorbiera algo de lo que tenía. Todos avanzaron con rapidez hasta la habitación de Yugi donde este se encerró, quitándose la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo. Sintió la cara arder cuando vio el chupetón que quedó en su cuello por la mordida de Yami, rogando porque no fuera notado.

Tomó un bóxer, pantalón de algodón color negro y una camisa manga larga color azul con capucha. Abrió la puerta con su ropa mojada en mano, encontrándose con Anzu quien parecía expectante. Levantó ambas cejas, interrogando con esa acción sus deseos de saber qué quería escuchar. La castaña puso los ojos en blanco, un poco cansada de la actitud de su amigo.

—Deberías decirle que te gusta —respondió con sencillez, provocando que las cejas llegaran hasta el nacimiento de su cabello—. Al brujo, quiero decir.

—No entiendo –respondió rápidamente. Avanzó, pasando al lado de ella, dirigiéndose hasta el lugar donde pondría a lavar su ropa. Anzu le siguió el paso, colocándose a su lado. Odiaba las largas piernas que ella poseía contra su menudo cuerpo. Muy bajo, muy pequeño pero muy letal contra demonios.

Las cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo como un rosario eran la evidencia. El que Yami tuviera que ir era otra, daría todo con tal de proteger y pelear.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —refutó ella, gruñendo un poco—. Sé sobre tu preferencia, los vi cuando estabas más consciente, fue por accidente —agregó con rapidez, notando la extrema palidez que adquiría el joven Moto—. No lo recuerdas.

Yugi negó rápidamente con la cabeza, mareándose por haber hecho eso. Entró al cuarto de lavado y programó las máquinas con su ropa. Salió de allí, escuchando a la castaña, evitando darle la cara. Solo oía las palabras que pronunciaba. Supo que a Yami le gustaba. Eso explicaba el beso de la tarde, además de la cita para el viernes.

Torció la cara, bastante desanimado. Su expresión era similar a la neutralidad. Le encantaba haberse enterado de eso pero no le alegraba mucho el saber que un mundo de cosas habían pasado mientras estaba muriéndose. Odiaba esa palabra y todos preferían evitar el tema. Era un nephilim, un cazador de sombras, ese era su trabajo: morir peleando contra demonios. Al menos estaba seguro que nada podría lastimarle en un tiempo, las cosas estaban tranquilas por esos días, no era necesario tener todo el tiempo su ropa negra sobre la piel, mostrando gran parte de sus Marcas con orgullo mientras estas le ayudaban.

Finalmente Yugi se llegó a cansar de Anzu. Le pidió lo más amable que podía que se detuviera y se alejara un poco, se sentía asfixiado con mucha fuerza por el interrogatorio que estaba teniendo. Le desagradaba en muy buena parte. Su sexualidad era suya, no le debía nada a nadie. Ella entendió en parte, no evitando que se sintiera dolida. Podía equivocarse, no sería la primera vez en que lo hiciera.

El joven entró a su habitación y cerró su cuarto, tirándose en la cama. Estiró los brazos, pensando en qué haría. Tantas cosas en su cabeza que nada podía serle claro. Anzu era la más difícil, no quería decirle que sentía un enorme gusto por los hombres, menos por el brujo, era la más recta y posiblemente, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, demasiado pegada a las reglas. Lo delataría en cualquier momento de ser necesario.

Miró sus brazos, llenos de Marcas. No a la literal pero sí estaban rodeados de ellas. Muchas Marcas, la más importante en su mano, la Marca de _Visión_. La primera que recibió y recibiría nunca. Todos ellos la poseían. Anzu, Jonouichi y Honda.

—Yami —susurró. Era el primer hombre que le gustaba aunque, sabía, la edad del brujo era enorme, enorme, demasiado enorme como para tratar de atinarle. Nunca se arrepentiría de ser lo que era: un cazador, pero a veces se preguntaba cómo sería la vida de una manera distinta, tan distinta como lo era la del brujo o la de los humanos, esos seres que nada tenían que ver con el mundo de las sombras, ignorantes en todo sentido del mismo.

Negó con la cabeza, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Sí, podría tener el cuerpo que tenía en ese momento por un entrenamiento propio, uno que solo él quisiera tomar y no por obligación pero… sería aburrido. _Demasiado_ aburrido.

Pensó en la Ley, la estaba quebrando. Sonrió con gusto, _ya_ la había quebrado. En primer lugar, estaba completamente prohibido que existieran nephilims homosexuales debido a la tasa de mortalidad que poseían, demonios, hadas, vampiros, nephilims que iban separándose del camino del ángel por haber sido asesinado por sus enemigos o haber sido influenciados por los submundos. El otro era la prohibición total de amar a estos seres.

* * *

Bien, aquel que le quiera saber, tengo los 10 libros (Orígenes, Crónicas de Bane y Cazadores de Sombras) pero me falta uno (extrañamente, el último de los Orígenes) pero bueno, no es tanto eso. Me basaré en ese mundo, el que Cassie creó pero quiero darle mi toque, con esta pareja que me encanta muchísimo. La amo, es mi OTP de los libros, muy por encima de cualquier pareja hetero de cualquier otra saga. ¡Así de fuerte me ha pegado! Los amo a esos dos, me recuerdan a un par de personas.

Continuando, no lo habré puesto arriba pero creo que es obvio tanto por el nombre como por la trama en sí: Separado de cualquier otro fic que haya hecho antes y, esta vez, juro que mejor desarrollado porque no tengo realmente mucha referencia de la pareja que me gusta, salvo del último libro y creo que no puede contar como pareja porque habían terminado (MEGA SPOILER!). Umm ¿qué más? Oh, cierto.

Pues, no sabría, si les gusta la idea, un comentario me animaría bastante. Tengo pensados varios capítulos pero creo que sean independientes cada uno del otro tomando esta idea aunque serán, obviamente, continuación directa de este capítulo. Realmente ando pensando mucho y hablando mucho. Más notas ue fic, por lo que parece.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

¡No abandoné el fic! Solo tuve que releer la saga para entender.

Créanme, me quedé en Ciudad del Fuego Celestial (libro 6) y quiero desde 0, así que inicié Ciudad de Hueso (Libro 1) ayer (y ya casi lo acabo, dejenme decirles) ¡Y me encontré demasiadas sorpresas! ¡Mi personaje favorito era un completo patán! Mi personaje favorito no es Jace, aclaro, tampoco Simon, es Alec. Dios, Alec es un amor para mí pero era un patán total en Ciudad de Hueso y a saber en Ciudad de Ceniza (tienen más de un año que los leí)

* * *

Yugi jadeó con tal de conseguir un poco de aire. Había corrido desde el Instituto hasta la casa de Yami, cosa que no le molestaría si no hubiera dado un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con sus compañeros nephilim antes de irse. Claro que se había dado un baño, uno un poco distinto al que estaba acostumbrado, tardando un poco más de lo que hacía usualmente.

Y es que no quería estar solo sin mal olor, quería estar limpio en verdad. Sin embargo, sus problemas comenzaron poco después, cuando decidió por alguna ropa. Su crisis infinita que casi lograba hacer que el resto del lugar se enterara. No tenía ropa. No para una cita con ese brujo extravagante.

Todo era entre negro y gris, nada que le ayudara más, además, cada una de sus camisas estaban desgastadas. Tenía zapatillas en un buen estado pero sucias. Se maldijo por su desesperación para estar con Yami. No era el primero que le gustaba, ese había sido otro cazador de sombras pero decidió ocultarlo cuando este fue expulsado al preferir a una mundana que a alguna cazadora de sombras. Si ese había sido el castigo de un heterosexual, no deseaba imaginar el de alguien como él, un repudiado desde el nacimiento.

Buscó entre todas sus cosas, encontrando una playera color morado oscuro. Más bien era un suéter de ese color, perdida entre sus ropas usuales. No había nada que expresara más lo que él era que eso. Buscó unos pantalones que le combinaran, tratando de acertar alguno de ellos debido a su falta de interés en lo que a su imagen respectaba.

Arremangó el suéter hasta dejarlo en el codo. Buscó la forma de limpiar sus zapatillas porque no iría con esas condiciones. Las ensuciaría, sí, lo sabía, no tenía dinero y no quería el mismo para ir hasta la casa de Yami muy a pesar de estar en casi lados opuestos de distancia.

—Idiota —se dijo mientras se ponía las cosas. Sacó su celular, mirando la hora y su rostro se puso más blando que el papel. Casi eran las siete de la tarde.

Con torpeza salió del lugar, corriendo lo más rápido que podía sin ser visto por alguno de sus amigos. Juraba que si salía bien la cita, tendría que pedir otra para recompensar el hecho de estar retrasado en la primera. Ya había hecho perder el tiempo a aquel hombre, no haría que se vistiera nada más para luego plantarle. Además, odiaría hacerle eso, se veía distinto a los submundos que conocía. Tal vez porque era el primero al que conocía fuera de su labor como cazador de sombras.

Y allí estaba, llegando al loft casi con una hora de retraso. No quería ni imaginarse cómo estaría el brujo, pensando que le había dejado plantado. Tocó el timbre, escuchando ese curioso sonido que Yami había colocado. Hablaron nuevamente por el comunicador antes de que le dejara pasar.

Tropezó al verle vestido. Estaba demasiado guapo. Un maldito brujo sexy. Por arte del destino cayó encima de Yami, quien le atrapó de los brazos al ver su torpeza. Demasiado cerca, se dijo. Lo suficiente como para solo dar un ligero movimiento y besarle nuevamente.

Peleó contra su cuerpo pero se terminó sonrojando. No, se dijo, no le daría la satisfacción a ese brujo.

Aunque lo quisiera dentro de sus pantalones, como casi pasaba esa misma semana en su primer beso. Se levantó con ayuda del mismo, tratando de apartar los ojos de esos orbes morados que poseía. No pudo, simplemente eran magnéticos.

—No sé por qué me está dando tanta gracia lo que ustedes, nefilim, presumen sobre su agilidad —dijo, pasando sus manos por los brazos de Yugi. Eran delgados pero firmes, fuertes. Escondían algo distinto debajo de esa ropa—. Pero lo pasaré por alto si tengo a este atractivo hijo del ángel acompañándome en mi velada.

Yugi tragó fuerte. Se estabilizó en sus pies antes de decidir que quería algo de beber antes de salir. El problema fue la lluvia que comenzó a soltarse poco después. Maldijo mentalmente su suerte, todos los planes arruinados.

Hasta cierto punto.

—Ven, acompáñame —susurró Yami, tomándole de la mano. Era distinto a lo que pensaba que sería. Siempre rechazó la imagen de verse con un subterráneo, un brujo para más, hijos mismos de los demonios y humanas. Tampoco con un cazador de sombras, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo.

Si terminaban en la cama del Gran Brujo, no sabía qué haría. Si regañarse o disfrutarlo o admitirlo públicamente. La última opción podía irse por donde no diera el sol a cualquiera, no lo admitiría hasta no tener claro algo.

Ese lugar era enorme. Podría incluso conectar con algún otro lado.

—Sí, magnífico como yo —dijo el brujo, capturando su atención nuevamente. Lo miró, regañándose mentalmente. ¿Qué significaba él en su eterna lista? Intuía que era deseable según Yami pero ¿hasta qué punto? A Yugi le gustaba y mucho y eso le aterraba, que se volviera amor y de ese amor él se aprovechara hasta romperle el corazón. Sin embargo, sus hormonas adolescentes estaban alocadas—. Pero me gustaría tener tu atención, Yugi.

Al internarse más en el lugar, descubrió una pequeña mesa acomodada para una cena. Eso provocó a su corazón comprimirse y acelerar. Dolía porque eran gestos que nunca merecería. Desde niño entrenado a matar. ¿A cuántos submundos no habría asesinado ya?

Y eso siendo infractores de la ley. El pecado de sus antepasados podría recaer en él, en aquellos momentos.

Se sentó, viendo su copa de vino servida. Nunca había probado el vino, se dijo. No tenía ese derecho, tampoco tenía la curiosidad como Anzu, Jonouichi y demás. La comida era italiana, se dijo, viendo la misma. Las luces bajaron gradualmente hasta ser una iluminación lo suficiente como para ver al otro y tener un espacio propio.

Yami se sentó frente a él y comenzó a comer, con calma, disfrutando cada bocado. Yugi le imitó, tratando de no mostrar lo complacido que estaba por todas y cada una de las molestias que se había dado.

Sin embargo, Yugi se sorprendió demasiado al probar la comida. Eso le dio un gusto a Yami, quien comenzó a narrar de dónde había aprendido a hacerla, también cuán distinta le sabía ahora de entonces.

La forma de hablar del brujo embelesó al joven cazador de sombras. Era joven y viejo a la vez, algo que sus ojos demostraban. ¿Cuánto habría vivido? Algo en su interior le decía que demasiado tiempo. La época victoriana hacía gritos y llamadas de atención en los muebles y algunas costumbres de Yami.

—¿Quieres saber de mí? —preguntó extrañado Yugi al escuchar la pregunta. Había avanzado la mitad de su comida ya, comenzaba a llenarse por la lentitud con la que comía. Además, no había bebido vino, solo agua de la otra copa que tenía al alcance de su mano—. Es extraño. No tengo nada que contar, al menos no nada interesante que puedas no saber.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el brujo, curioso. Estiró la mano, colocándola encima de la de Yugi, sus dedos largos y blancos lucían las marcas de las cicatrices provocadas en batalla.

—Mis padres lo niegan pero tú y ellos se conocieron mientras yo estaba en el vientre de ellos —dijo, jugando contra las manos del otro. Buscó un poco más de contacto—, no en el mejor momento de su vida, aclaro, creo que por eso están nerviosos de siquiera oír tu nombre. Eso y que debes conocer la historia de mi familia por completo —sonrió, girando la mano para enganchar sus fríos dedos con los del hijo de Lilith. Era cálido—. Al menos gran parte de la misma.

—Tu familia no me importa —respondió el brujo, mirándole de manera intensa—, quiero saber de ti. ¿Quién eres Yugi Moto? Más allá de ser un cazador de sombras, debe ser alguien.

* * *

Anzu entró a la sala de entrenamientos vestida con su traje negro de batalla. Era igual al de los hombres, no estaba interesada en ser el atractivo sexual en algunos ámbitos. Tampoco tenía un verdadero interés en ello.

Su fuerte eran las espadas gemelas. El poder que podía soltar en ellas era increíble pero contra Jonouichi que usaba las espadas de Luna creciente o Yugi quien se podía ocultar y comenzar con su arco y flecha, podía llegar a ser inmune si no sabía cómo defenderse.

En aquellos momentos intuía que estaba en una cita con algún chico, tal vez el atractivo subterráneo que lo traía loco. Se le veía en la cara. Al menos creía que se trataba de Yami y no de algún otro que desconociera.

Si resultaba eso, juraba que lo torturaría antes de que le perdonara y obligara a hablar.

Todo en absoluto secreto, Jonouichi y Honda odiaban a los homosexuales. Jonouichi en especial al ver que no pasaba absolutamente nada en las desastrosas citas que le había conseguido al joven tricolor. Era demasiado adorable, se dijo la castaña, muchas cazadoras de sombras le habían puesto el ojo y habían querido intentar algo, de ellas solo las que el rubio aceptaba salían con él. Todas terminaban en un desastre que ni llegaba a los besos. Una caricia bastaba para alarmarlo.

Tampoco importaba que muchas fueran demasiado coquetas, mostrando sus senos o mucha pierna o mucha piel en general. Nada. Era incluso peor.

Y eso les preocupaba a ellos.

* * *

La comida estaba olvidada en la mesa y ambos se encontraban en el sofá. Lentos besos marcaban el ritmo. Yugi aprendía rápido, se dijo Yami. Los besos eran cada vez más atrevidos, exploradores. Deseosos, sinceros. Y eso le provocó un pequeño vértigo. ¿Preparado para amar? Siempre se dijo que sí pero solo con aquellos que eran inmortales, era mejor saber que un día solo sería un episodio más y que en algún punto reanudarían pero contra los mortales, a unos años comenzaría a ver. Cómo uno de los dos envejecía pero el otro no.

Sin embargo, estaba deseoso de romper su propia regla una vez más porque esa no era la primera vez que amaba a un mortal. No, tampoco se diría que sería la última vez. Pero algo en su corazón le decía que Yugi era el indicado.

Nunca pensó amar a un cazador de sombras, cuyas vidas eran más bien cortas, extremadamente cortas. Su pelea contra los demonios provocaba eso, de esas peleas muy pocas veces salían airosos, victoriosos. Menos al enfrentarse a los demonios mayores, como fue el caso del envío al borde de la muerte de Yugi.

Pegó más al muchacho, subiéndolo a su regazo, escuchando el gemido de sorpresa de este. Abrió un ojo solo para ver los otros cerrados, con absoluto placer el rostro. Volvió a cerrarlo, dejándose llevar por una vez en décadas, desde que su última amante muriera en un hospital.

De eso más de setenta años.

* * *

¿Alguien me ayuda? Para determinar la edad de Yami necesito saber cuándo fue la caída de los ángeles (ya saben, los príncipes del Infierno). Necesito saberlo para poder determinar más o menos la edad de este personaje que es brujo pero que no quiero hacer muy viejo porque en verdad sería terrible. ¿Se imaginan si fueran 3000 años de vivir? ¡Horror! ¡Yo no soportaría ni un mínimo lo que Magnus ha soportado! Ver vivir y morir miles de veces, quedar atrapado en la misma apariencia de 19 años, amar y que te amen y no poder hacer nada para evitar su muerte. Saber que te traicionan.

En fin, ¿qué les parece?

No subia el cap porque no me decidía si estaba bien o no, además la escuela. Pero bueno. ¡Espero que les guste!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Y aquí ando dando latas de nuevo! ¡Estamos a un día de que sea noche buena y pronto Navidad! Dios, es algo que me emociona y a la vez me pone triste porque con quien yo quiero estar en esta fecha no se puede porque estamos muy lejos y mi familia odia a esta persona. Pero mientras andaré con los ánimos lo suficientemente arriba como para hacer algo siquiera.

* * *

El Instituto despertó cuando escucharon a Yugi entrar. Todos bajaron, notándolo algo desvelado pero _contento_. Saludó a todos de buena manera, corriendo hasta su habitación. Todos estaban en pijamas o lo más cercano en caso de los varones, siendo que estos solo traían pantalones. Yugi seguía vestido como el día anterior, demasiado arreglado para lo que acostumbraba.

El joven tricolor cerró la puerta de su habitación tras su espalda. No habían tenido relaciones, eso estaba claro pero sí que había pasado una velada lenta con los besos. Estaba un poco decepcionado respecto al no sexo pero aliviado de cierta manera. Era visible que Yami quería hacer bien las cosas. No solo un acostón.

Buscó ropa entre su ropero, algo cómodo y se metió al baño. Al quitarse la playera notó más marcas producto de los mordiscos del brujo pero, esta vez, eran más fáciles de ocultar que en el cuello. Su ropa no era de colores claros, era la suerte.

Se duchó rápidamente, teniendo en su nariz el olor a sándalo que impregnaba la piel contraria. También el olor a azúcar quemada que quedaba mientras realizaba su magia, de eso estaba impregnada su ropa y quería quitarse un poquito el olor.

Había algo en su ropa negra y gris que le gustaba mucho. Su ropa de cazar era lo único que estaba cuidado por más que se rompiera durante la batalla. Después de todo, recibía tantos ataques. Salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a paso rápido a la cocina donde estaba el comedor. Estando allí agarró un poco de las sobras que tenía el refrigerador, que calentó en el microondas.

Los demás le ignoraron un poco, sin embargo, todos tenían la duda de hacia dónde se habría ido tan tarde como para volver a esas horas. No había nada distinto salvo su buen humor, cosa que no era extraña ya que siempre estaba de esa manera.

Pero había algo _distinto_.

—Jonouichi —llamó el joven, causando un leve sobresalto en el joven rubio. Le miró, notando una chispa que jamás había visto. Su _parabatai_ después de todo, sabía cuándo algo era distinto—. Voy a salir otro rato, si ocurre alguna actividad demoníaca, ¿me llamas?

—Claro —dijo, extrañado. Yugi sonrió lo más sincero que podía, llegándole la sonrisa hasta los ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Anzu, que intuía quién podría estar metido en la felicidad de Yugi.

—Gracias —respondió. Terminó el desayuno con tranquilidad, siendo vigilado por todos, causando una incomodidad grande. Tuvo muchas ganas de preguntar lo que sucedía pero no tuvo el valor suficiente como para hacerlo. Se reprendió todas y cada una de esas veces, diciéndose que podía besarse con Yami, que podía hacerle frente a una horda de demonios menores pero no preguntar la razón de sentirse como un espécimen en observación.

Al finalizar, Yugi lavó su plato y vaso, colocándolos de nueva cuenta en su lugar. Buscó entre sus cosas su Stele y un par de Seraph Blades. Además de muchas cosas más ocultas entre su ropa, lo único que tendría que dejar sería su preciado arco, era demasiado obvio. Incluso lo demás se escondía a la perfección entre sus ropas.

Bufó un poco y se fue, dirigiéndose hasta el hogar de Yami. Tarareaba algo en lo que se movía, con la agilidad aprendida de ser un nephilim. Esquivando a los humanos, evitando siquiera a cualquier subterráneo.

* * *

—¿Sabes qué le pasa a Yugi? —cuestionó Honda a la castaña. Esta solo se levantó de hombros, tomando un palo para entrenar. Jonouchi lanzó un golpe con este, tratando de desequilibrar a la muchacha pero esta saltó y lo golpeó, derribándolo. No se detuvo allí, también tumbó a Honda, quien claramente estaba en shock por ver sus habilidades con esa cosa.

—Solo creo que siente algo hacia alguien —dijo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por ello. Durante mucho tiempo habían buscado algo para conseguirle pareja, preocupados porque muriera sin conocer lo que era el amor o lo más cercano a ello. Luego de su enfrentamiento contra el demonio mayor, quedaba claro.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó de inmediato Honda. Anzu le golpeó en la cabeza.

—No diré más porque tampoco sé quién es. Lo que sí admito es que no es una cazadora de sombras, eso sí lo aseguro.

* * *

El joven Moto miraba la televisión una extraña película. Yami tenía bastantes gustos particulares respecto a lo de entretenimiento se refería. Era de misterios mundanos, casos aparte de lo que era el verdadero mundo. Demasiado extraño quería parecerle todo eso si no fuera por algunas cosas obvias que podrían delatar la trama.

Sin embargo, era bastante amena. Más con el brazo de Yami tomándole la mano en todo momento, haciendo choques accidentales otras más al querer tomar palomitas del tazón. ¿Así actuaban las parejas normales? Excluyendo el hecho de que ambos eran hombres, ¿así eran las parejas mundanas?

Miró de reojo a Yami, era un dios. Tenía el cuerpo de un Dios. Era sumamente atractivo. Piel blanca, rasgos firmes. Él causaría mejores primeras impresiones si hubiera nacido como Cazador de Sombras de los que él jamás lograría.

—No me molesta que me miren, menos que me mires tú —dijo, provocando un sobresalto en Yugi, quien no evitó que apartara todo para poder evitarle la mirada, se sentía demasiado avergonzado— pero si quieres mirarme discretamente, debes aprender a no hacerlo muy obvio, mi querido Yugi.

—Perdón —dijo, encogiéndose en su lugar. ¿Qué se creía? Yami tenía cientos de años, tal vez miles. Por la cantidad de conocimiento que poseía, apostaba a que ya tenía mucho tiempo, poco después de la creación de los nephilim o antes, incluso. Los subterráneos existían desde épocas remotas. Libros como la Biblia lo narraban, las violaciones de los demonios a las mujeres. Así nacían los brujos en épocas remotas. ¿Cómo lo habría hecho Yami?

—Creo que te aburrió la película, debí saber que un nephilim no se sentiría atraído hacia este tipo de historias —comentó, apagando todo. Todavía quedaban algunas palomitas en el tazón pero Yugi estaba apenado y tímido de comer siquiera alguna. Yami jugó un poco y tomó, instando al joven cazador a hacerlo—. No te preocupes, podemos hacer lo que te guste.

—Lo que me gusta hacer no puedo —masculló, tomando un puñado de palomitas. Notó la mirada de Yami y aclaró la garganta—. Quiero decir, me gusta la arquería pero solo traigo unas cuantas seraph blades y mi Stele.

—¿Arquero? —susurró con un tono emocionado. Aquello le confundió solo un poco—. Acompáñame.

Le tomó de la mano y salieron del lugar. Yugi se había quitado su suéter y Yami no le permitió ponérselo porque salieron disparados a quien sabía dónde. Sus brazos relucían sus marcas como tatuajes, incluso las desvanecidas por los _iratzes_. Viejas cicatrices también, de viejas batallas ganadas y perdidas. Al salir de allí y desaparecer corriendo por los lugares, la gente se le quedaba viendo.

¿Qué hacía un adolescente con un niño corriendo por las calles? Eso era lo que veía, siempre le veían como a un niño y vio alarma por la cantidad de tatuajes en sus brazos. Estuvo a punto de gritar qué eran realmente pero no lo hizo. No lo haría, eran suyos. Su peso, los mundanos no comprenderían a primera instancia.

Llegaron a un campo y Yami le invitó a pasar, demostrando qué era.

 _Arquería_ , le gritó su mente, emocionada como un niño pequeño. El brujo comenzó todo para dejarle en claro lo que querían y fueron llevados hasta un campo. Allí, a Yugi le entregó su arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas.

—Siempre he encontrado gracia y mucho atractivo en hombres y mujeres que saben de arquería —respondió con simplicidad. Aquello provocó un salto en su corazón—. Sin embargo, antes era demasiado aparatoso, casi todo el mundo lo sabía pero cuando comenzó a perderse y luego a resurgir como deporte, quedó claro que eso no se perdería en mí. Al día de hoy, gente viva que me guste y sepa de arquería, solo tú entras en la categoría.

Algo en el estómago de Yugi se removió, ansioso. Era una sensación extraña que le dolía. Su cuerpo quería reaccionar y abalanzarse sobre Yami, besarlo, acariciarle, hacer algo.

—Adelante —dijo, sentándose al suelo, lo suficiente alejado como para permitirle a Yugi un movimiento libre.

El joven tricolor asintió, colocándose en posición. Era zurdo con el instrumento, algo que Yami adivinó en cualquier momento debido a su constante uso del mismo frente a su loft, peleando contra algún demonio pero sin saber que allí era el lugar donde residía el brujo que le salvaría la vida. Vio un blanco endemoniadamente cerca por lo que se apartó, más y más y _más_ lejos hasta estar a una distancia prudencial y comenzó a lanzar.

Todas las flechas dieron en el centro.

* * *

—Anzu —llamó Honda, tocando la puerta de la muchacha para abrirla inmediatamente después. Miró sorprendido el desorden de ropa que tenía, ¿cuándo había acumulado tanta ropa? No tenía intenciones de saberlo—. Sé que nos mentiste hace rato, ¿con quién está saliendo Yugi?

—No lo sé —respondió esta, mirando las posibles combinaciones que su blusa le podría dar, descartó una falda blanca y puso un pantalón de mezclilla. Aceptando la combinación, lo tomó y se dirigió al baño—. Solo sé que no es una cazadora de sombras. No hay muchas por aquí, ¿verdad? Además, casi no usa computadora o su mismo cel, solo nos tiene a nosotros y a sus padres y nuestros padres. Más allá de eso, está vacío.

—¿Con quién lo unes, entonces? —preguntó algo hosco, bastante decepcionado por siquiera pensar que Yugi andaría con una subterránea—. Dudo mucho que quiera estar con alguien que no sea como nosotros.

—No lo conoces, Hiroto Honda —dijo, abandonando toda su ropa y concentrándose en él. Saber y defender a Yugi es lo que siempre haría, incluso de sus mejores amigos quienes le juzgaban de todo, inclusive por ese maravilloso arco que poseía—. Si te atreves a juzgarlo y rechazarlo solo porque prefiera estar con subterráneos, desde ya le diré que se vaya a vivir lejos del Instituto para evitar todo lo posible estar cerca de ti y Jonouichi.

* * *

Yugi y Yami rodaban en el piso de aquel lugar, besándose libremente. El joven tricolor estaba a salvo con los _glamours_ que había colocado el brujo alrededor de ellos, despareciéndolos o cambiando sus apariencias.

Podía sentir la desesperación del hijo de Lilith por pasar a más, de hacer algo pero también el enorme autocontrol que se imponía con tal de no asustarle ni de precipitarse. Eso era lo más gentil que nadie le hubiera hecho, siendo que nunca había recibido nada.

Solo molestias e incomodidad. Incomodidad de su parte al no aceptarse, molestia por ver que los demás buscaban su felicidad en personas que jamás le llamarían la atención, solo quedarían como amigos. En caso de que así lo desearan porque existían muchas chicas empeñadas en que fuera su novio, por el largo linaje y respeto de su apellido.

Yami no era así. Conocía a su familia, todo lo que habían hecho, los errores que se cometieron. Todo. Todos los malos ratos que pasaba esa familia. Inclusive la sangre demoníaca que corría por sus venas de manera muy diluida.

—Yami —susurró su nombre, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del mismo. Levantó el cuello, permitiendo que se acercara y besara y moridera esa zona tanto como deseara—. Yami —volvió a suspirar.

Sintió la boca nuevamente contra la suya, mordiendo sus labios, jalándolos de manera traviesa con los dientes. No obstante, se separó, sintiendo frío allí donde había calor debido al cuerpo contario. Jadeó, recuperando el aire perdido.

—Creo que debemos parar —dijo, con cierto pesar en la voz. Yugi se levantó tan pronto pudo hacerlo. Se sentía mareado por la falta de aire pero también atraído a terminar aquello. Pero sería demasiado rápido intentar mantener una relación sexual si no se conocían de una semana. Era lo peor. ¿Tanto así había tirado por la borda todos sus principios? Se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla, asustado de lo mucho que Yami le estaba perdiendo—. No te sienta mal, es solo que… no creo que quieras hacerlo conmigo todavía.

—Hormona mata neurona —respondió con las mejillas encendidas—. Pero sí, todavía no es tiempo para intentarlo.

El brujo se levantó, tendiéndole la mano al nephilim quien la aceptó, levantándose con cuidado. Retiró el _glamour_ y caminaron de regreso por donde habían llegado para devolver las cosas y retirarse finalmente. Era un gran alivio.

* * *

La frase de Yugi me acordé de un reto en AY que me hizo reír el título y quise ponerle una especie de reconocimiento por esto. Dios, cómo me carcajé por eso.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Realmente, creo que es lo más que haré para Navidad este año. Tengo planeadas algunas cosas como meter a otros personajes de lo que es la saga principal. Tengo el perfecto cambio en cuanto a uno de ellos.

¡No daré más! ¿Alguien que se haya leído TMI y TID?

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¡Aquí ando reportándome! No he abandonado esta historia, solo comencé a pensar en algo referente a cómo continuar con la misma. Se me ocurrió esto para hacer las pases con Anzu -aunque para mí no es nada agradable, la odio- pero no fue mucho. Unas cuantas cosas y listo. Tuve algunos problemas pero eso ya es historia.

* * *

—Sé que Yugi y tú se están viendo —dijo una castaña tan pronto la puerta se había abierto. Yami parpadeó, confundido respecto a lo que veía. Una hija del ángel.

Era castaña, ligeramente más alta debido a los tacones. Iba bien vestida, lo admitía el brujo pero no le llamaba la atención. Levantó la ceja, confundido por la mención de su no-novio y la relación que llevaban desde hacía semanas. Se apartó, permitiéndole pasar a su loft rediseñado nuevamente. Gracias a la magia, se decía.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —respondió. Para él era un poco doloroso no poder hacer pública su relación con el joven tricolor pero comprendía más que nada. Las viejas costumbres eran imposibles de quitar u olvidar. Bajo ellas había sido criado aquel joven, incluso rodeado de tanta tecnología.

—Yugi, mi mejor amigo —respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos—. El otro hijo del ángel que tiene un sorprendente parecido a ti, al menos en un primer vistazo. Es bastante lindo, cabe señalar. Nadie lo toma enserio.

—Sé quién es él —respondió el brujo, levantando ambas manos en señal de rendirse—, fue a quien curé del ataque demoníaco. Lo que digo es que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Anzu suspiró, saliendo de su papel de hermana mayor. Dejó ver la _vulnerabilidad_ que odiaba que Yugi y los demás vieran. Si su mejor amigo, su casi hermano mayor había entregado su corazón al brujo frente a ella. Un corazón que guardaba celosamente a nadie salvo sus amigos. Amándolos de manera incondicional, dando todo, su vida en ello con tal de verles bien.

—Yugi es especial —dijo, mirándole fijamente. Unos ojos tan azules como un mar envuelto en muchas cosas—. Ninguno de nosotros lo merece en nuestras vidas. Nunca lo había visto como lo está contigo. Yugi es repudiado entre los nephilim por ser hijo único, por ser ligeramente delicado de salud incluso para nosotros y por la sangre demoníaca corriendo en sus venas. Sin embargo, él da todo por nosotros. Lo enfrenté hace una semana y nunca lo vi así. Está desesperado porque quiere darte tu lugar, Gran Brujo, pero tiene miedo. No por él, por ti. Sabes hacer lo que ninguno de nosotros puede y eso es leerlo. Él trae la más pesada corona que exista.

Yami la miró fijamente. Su rostro sin mostrar expresión alguna. Ese morado veía todo en la castaña de ojos azules. Las Marcas en su cuerpo, en los brazos mayormente y una sobresaliendo por el cuello de ella. Un _iratze_.

—Tu nombre es Anzu, ¿verdad? —preguntó él. Ella asintió sin apartar sus ojos—. Todo eso lo sé. Como le dije a Yugi tiempo atrás, conozco a su familia desde hace cientos de años. Igual a la tuya y a la de todos tus compañeros nephilim. Y sé muy bien sus reglas. Estuve en los inicios de los Acuerdos. Puedo olvidar fácilmente cada uno de ellos solo si Yugi es quien me lo pide. Ahora tú. Puedo ver que no has sido verdaderamente influenciada, Mazaki, no por quién es tu familia.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber ella. Yami soltó una risa de lado.

—No es nada importante —respondió él. Caminó hasta la cocina donde se sirvió una copa, preguntándole a ella si querría algo. Recibió una negativa—. Quiero dejar en claro que voy en serio con Yugi. Si solo fuera un acostón, habría perseguido a alguien más, no a él específicamente. No creí que fuera tan distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

Anzu levantó una ceja, claramente confundida por lo que Yami decía.

—Un cazador de sombras habría agradecido primero a un elevador antes que a un subterráneo. Menos a los brujos, quienes por lo general pueden ver cómo eran sus antepasados debido a los servicios mágicos que solemos ofertar —continuó diciendo, ignorándola por completo—. No me esperaba que él viniera para acá ese día a agradecerme, menos para concretar una cita con él pero que pasara fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrir.

Sonrió sinceramente y Anzu pudo atisbar por vez primera aquello que tenía tan enamorado a Yugi de un brujo. Específicamente de ese brujo. Era atractivo pero no el tipo de ella. Y Yugi era feliz. No lo arruinaría para nada.

—No lo dañaré. Preferiría romperme el corazón primero a rompérselo a él —se le acercó, jugando con la copa antes de beber un poco—. ¿Te molesta si te pido prestadas tus espadas?

Anzu se las entregó sin preguntar dos veces. Yami las tomó con una sola mano, caminando hasta su habitación. Al regresar, se las entregó sin duda alguna. Había algo distinto en ellas.

—Y deséale un muy feliz cumpleaños de mi parte cuando lo veas.

Le guiñó el ojo, apartándose de Anzu, dejando que ella decidiera lo que haría. Miró sus espadas nuevamente, comprendiendo en miniatura lo que había ocurrido.

 _Es su regalo para él_. Una protección extra para ella en esas espadas que amaba manejar. Sin embargo, tenía la pregunta. ¿Qué tipo de protección?

* * *

Yugi terminó de vestirse. Era algo extraño ponerse una ropa bastante alejada de lo que era su usual vida pero la tela era suave, además había sido un regalo anónimo que él sabía venía de Yami. Una musculosa negra debajo de una camisa blanca. Sus Marcas se clareaban, la de los brazos y las cicatrices del cuello. Tragó con fuerza.

Le gustaba aunque si alguien le preguntara lo negaría. Le gustaba su reflejo. Se apartó del espejo, tomando su Stele entre los dedos. Tenía una runa que quería usar. Mordió la cara interna de su mejilla derecha y levantó la manga, comenzando a dibujar. Era curva, una especie de gancho como base y algo que parecía un ojo viéndole. Tomó forma y supo que solo faltaba una línea y estaría terminada.

Cuando acabó, guardó la Stele en su tobillo. Respiró hondo, no sintiendo ningún cambio debido a la runa que le había dejado una ligera sensación de dolor. El hacer las runas quemaba terrible. Dolía. Pero no había vuelta atrás.

Ya era el momento.

Salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca donde todos le esperaban.

No había vuelta atrás. La runa quemaba con mucha fuerza en su brazo, obligándole a comenzar a hablar. Si el Infierno se desataba, que fuera de inmediato. Después de todo, no estaba desamparado. Anzu le apoyaría aunque no aceptara esa decisión. No se arrepentiría después de todo.

* * *

¿Saben algo? Amo la saga como no tienen idea. La runa que Yugi usa se llama _Fearless_ , búsquenla, es mi runa favorita y su utilización en la saga es genial.

¿Qué más? No sé. ¿Les gusta? Todavía no tengo muy en claro en sí qué será pero siento que está más inclinado al romance -primera vez- que a la acción -totalmente distinto a los libros de Cassie-. ¡Cierto! ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto la serie de cazadores de sombras? ¡Yo la amo! A pesar de todas las diferencias, tiene gran esencia y yo sí veo a los personajes que me enamoraron en los libros comenzados en 2007. ¡Hace 8 años que se comenzaron y hace dos años se terminaron! ¡Dioses!

Yo les pido que la vean, es genial. Aquellos que leyeran los libros o estén haciéndolo, no lo vean como una adaptación, véanlo como un "basado en" como dice la serie. Además, véanlo como un "y si...".

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
